


Bouncy House

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bouncy Houses, Childish Castiel, Childish Sam, Cute Castiel, Cute Sam, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Sam and Castiel a bouncy house to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouncy House

Dean is in a wonderful mood and has been for hours. He’d gotten the idea from a movie they’d watched the week before and an off-hand comment from Castiel had cemented the notion in his mind, and now that his plan is all but complete, he’s excited to see how his pets will react to the surprise he’d set up in the garden earlier that day. He waits impatiently as they put on their blindfolds and as he leads them carefully down the hall and outside.

 

“You can look now.”

 

They both tear off their blindfolds, and Castiel’s squeal of joy makes everything that Dean had had to do to find, steal, and set up the contraption worthwhile. “You got us a bouncy house?” Cas all but screams.

 

Dean laughs at his pet’s barely contained excitement. “Not just any bouncy house,” he says proudly. He twists a knob on the side of the bunker and water starts to rush down the slide and fill the ten by eight by six pool at the bottom. “A _water slide_ bouncy house with a pool.”

 

Cas rushes over to him and wraps himself around his Master. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he squeals.

 

Dean gently pushes him away. “Cas, baby, what are you doing? You have a whole bouncy house to play in! Go have fun!” Cas rushes off with a joyous peal of laughter and he shakes his head fondly.

 

Sam looks between the bouncy house and Dean.

 

“What’s wrong, Sammy?” He asks as he pulls his brother into a hug.

 

“Wanna play,” Sam says petulantly.

 

“Then go play,” Dean responds.

 

Sam’s eyes widen. “It’s for me, too?”

 

Dean pets Sam’s hair. “Of course, sweetie. I didn’t just get it for Cas.”

 

Sam grins. “Thank you, Master!” He runs off to join Cas, who is waiting for him at the top of the slide. “Last one down is a rotten egg!” Sam calls.

 

Dean sighs happily and settles down in a lawn chair to watch his pets romp through the house and slide down into the pool and splash each other. He smiles to himself. Best idea _ever._


End file.
